A Walk in the Woods
by Kitt SilverWolf
Summary: Orochimaru gets restless one day and decides to go for a walk. Distracted he almost walks past the one thing in life that may save him. Set in AU. Rated for future potetial scenes and language Note: This is based off an RP I'm in so don't be surprised.
1. Chapter 1

I walked quietly through the forest surrounding my home, and found myself thinking: 'Why are all these places always surrounded by trees? I don't get it. This is Otokagure for hell's sake not the damn Leaf Village!' ( lol, had to write that...you know it's true) I nearly stumbled across a beautiful young woman sitting by a very old, large tree. "Hello and who are you?" The female's silvery gaze lifted to meet that of the man who spoke. She blinked, where had he come from? She didn't even feel him approach. Shrugging it off, she narrowed her eyes, her face blank as ever, "Who I am isn't really any of your concern now is it?" She raised a brow and rested her hands on her propped up knee as she remained seated beneath the tree.

"Well true. But I simply asked in order to know the name of the beautiful angel who has brightened my day. But you look a bit startled. I guess I'm quieter than I remember. I'm used to those around me knowing my every move. If it helps I am Orochimaru. I was just out for a stroll." I sat down next to her pulling my legs into an indian style, and leaned against the tree "and to inspect further into the reports that a Konaha spy was at my borders. But seeing so lovely and kind a face I cannot in all sense and reason believe it to be you." I smiled. "So, what's a young woman like you doing out on such a beautiful day, and all alone at that?" Her stone cold eyes shifted to look at him. Her hair was long and silver, trailing down her back and settling on the ground around her. She stayed silent for a moment, before finally speaking. Her voice was harsh, almost raspy, as if she hadn't spoken in quite a while, "I can assure you...I'm no spy...and, if it matters, my name is Sabor. Just...Sabor." She turned away from him, focusing her gaze now on a shrub a few yards off. She ignored his flattery, even though it was something she didn't hear often.

I had seen the look in her eyes often enough to know that she wasn't interested in talking. At least not to someone she had just met. I knew my words would have seemed a plot at best to most who knew my name. But she was stunning. Though right now she didn't seem the least bit interested. So I thought it better to instead take a different course. "It'll be raining soon. do you have shelter?" "I don't mind getting wet," she stated quickly, flatly, not moving, or even blinking as she spoke. A sigh moved from her lips and soon, she closed her eyes, in a way hoping he would leave, but at the same time wanting him to stay. "We can't have that. Come now, a lady shouldn't get wet. Besides if you did, I would have no choice but to put you in one of my outfits until yours is dried." Over head the storm broke, and though alot of it was blocked by the trees, it wasn't long before we were both soaked to the skin. "I guess I should head back." I stood and offered my hand to you. "Please come with me. You need a place to dry off and clothes to wear until these dry out,. And I can practically hear your stomach." I let myself laugh a little as if in response to my words, her stomach growled again. "Please..."

She sighed and looked up at the sky, ignoring her stomach. After a moment, water began to run into her face, dripping from her hair. She wouldn't say anything, but natural water like this diminished her powers by making contact with her, so, to her misfortune, for the time being, she was human. She reached up and took his hand, pulling herself to her feet and looking at him with narrowed eyes. Her eyes then closed, and she nodded, "Fine..."

We headed back to the village using the cover of the trees as much as possible. When we reached the entrance I went off to the left. We reached a small gate, and I opened it with a quick jutsu. "It's the back door to my garden, and house. Now you are the only other person who knows about this place. I moved aside as the back door was opened by Kabuto. "Thank you Kabuto. Now if you would some dry clothes for the lady, and I guess for myself as well. She will be joining us for dinner. So have Tayuya prepare an extra setting at the table." Kabuto seemed to vanish before our eyes. I turned and went up a set of stairs. "The room at the end is mine. The five on this side are my Sounds Five's of course." I grinned. "Kabuto's is right here." I walked a few more steps. "You may use this one." I opened the door. "I hope to see you at dinner." Bowing I turned and headed for my own room.

She entered the room in silence, glancing around at the furnished area and the overly-decorated bed. She blinked, glancing back over her shoulder as the door closed. After a moment, she moved toward a dresser and opened it casually, finding in it a number out outfits for many different occasions. She picked through them, and came across a long black dress with a ruby-velvet collar. "Hmm..."


	2. Chapter 2

In my room I stripped out of my soaked clothes, folded them and put them on top of my dresser. Turning, I picked up my Jonin disguise I had used for the chunnin exams, tying on my Sound headband once finished. I then rummaged through my closet. There were very few distinguished items in the small space. But of the few there, my eyes always tracked back to one. No one, not even Kabuto knew what was in it. Picking up the small case, I walked out and shut the door behind me. Going downstairs I placed myself with my followers at the dinner table and waited for Sabor. Tayuya, knowing we had a guest had outdone herself. The food smelled incredible! My on stomach started to growl, as we all heard a door upstairs open and close, footsteps approached. My eyes drifted up to the top of the stairs. And then nearly popped out. If I had thought she was an angel before, then she was a goddess now that she had gotten the chance to clean up.

She looked down at herself blankly, never really liking the idea of getting dressed up. She held out her right arm in front of her, some lacey band-thing she had found now wrapped delicately down her forearm. She blinked, maybe she had overdone it? Ignoring her own opinions on the get-up, she made her way down the stairs, looking around at the people in the dining area and praying that they weren't vegetarians. 

Snapping my attention (not to mention my eyes) away from Sabor, I turned as Tayuya and Kiddomaru began to bring the food in. They placed all of the trays on the table and then uncovered them. Steak, soups, fresh bread, and more lay before those assembled. "Tayuya, you've really outdone yourself, great job!" The others looked at me as if I were an intruder. "What's the matter with all of you? Eat." Tayuya snapped at them. "We didn't spend the day in the kitchen for all of this to go cold. If Orochimaru-sama wants to compliment on it...well it is his house. SO EAT!" She turned and took her place between Kabuto and Kimmimaru. I began to prepare a plate. Then I moved over just a bit and laid it in front of our guest. "Hope you're hungry." I smiled. 

She nodded a small thank you to him and looked down at the food, feeling her stomach lurch once more as she slowly lifted a fork from the table. Examining it for a moment, she soon pressed it down onto the steak, ignoring the soup and bread completely. She lifted a large chunk of the meat to her lips and quickly wolfed it down, lashing the meat with her teeth roughly before swallowing it whole

I grinned. It was good to see that she had a healthy appetite. I began on my own steak and happily watched as the others tore through their own food. As was per usual, Kiddomaru finished first, folding his four arms contentedly across his chest. "That was better than normal Tay...damn good!" Tayuya actually had the grace to redden a little at this sudden praise from our resident spider. I turned and looked at our guest. "I hope you'll stay for awhile." 

She glanced up at him as she swallowed her last piece. After a moment of silent stares, she muttered, "Well that depends, are you going to give me a choice?" "Well I'd prefer your company through the storm, at the very least. If you wish to stay longer, well my house is your house. Kabuto will see you safely to the showers if you should need to clean up after the meal and when you return I will see you in the gardens. For now, my lady, farewell." I rose and bowed to Sabor and quickly took my leave. She rose a brow, allowing her suspicion to play obviously across her face. She rose from her chair slowly and looked over toward the man that would lead her to the shower. Her hair fell down her back lightly, and she cast a quick glance at the others in the room, "Hnn.." 

I knew how confused she must be but I would hold my secrets until she came outside. I sat in the back of the Garden of Sound listening to the water play lightly across the stones and flowers planted there. Kimmimaru had designed the Garden for sound as well as smell and sight. It was beautiful under the right winds, which were of course provided by the structure of the rest of the gardens various plant life. I turned my head as the door cracked open. "Tayuya?" I pondered her sudden distressed look. "It's Kabuto..." I thought for a moment. "Tell me everything." As it turned out Kabuto had seen our guest to the showers and then headed for his own room. Tayuya had been in hers coming up with new jutsu on her flute. She heard something hit the ground hard, she stuck her head out to see if it was just a couple of the boys wrestling again and saw Kabuto collapsed on his bedroom floor. She supposed he would be ok, but then she noticed he was twitching. That's when she came to get me. 

She peered around the stone wall, watching him for a moment before letting herself be seen. She was in a new outfit, a more of a corset-like dress and boots. She had taken a shower, so her silvery hair was still a bit wet. She didn't say a word, just approached him.

I saw Sabor out of the corner of my eye. "Well now, that definitely suits you." I said slightly raising an eyebrow in approval at her new dress. "A moment to deal with this and then I will see to the matter at hand." I turned to Tayuya and instructed her in a particular healing jutsu. She went scurrying for Kabuto's room. I turned to Sabor and withdrew the small case. "I don't often find someone like you. It's hard enough just to find good help, much less someone I want to keep around. As I opened the box, I watched for her reaction. I knew what lay inside, my old Akatsuki ring under a hidden panel. But on top of it was a Sound head band. This is what I was offering. "Only if you wish to remain here in Otokagure..." 

Having ignored the chaos around her, Sabor's silent, cold gaze swept over the ground before settling on Orochimaru. Her eyes flashed somewhat as he took out the box, but when he opened it, she could feel her face soften. She let a breath and the corner of her lips tugged up in a small smile, almost like that of a smirk. She glanced over at the other sound members, debating whether or not she'd be able to get used to them. Moments passed by agonizingly slowly before she nodded her head a bit, looking down at the ring and head band, "I can't say I would mind, and I should never decline such a...kind offer." Smiling I watched as she looked at the others. When she took the headband, I gently closed the box returning it to my kimono sleeve. I knew she was smart. That ring simply hadn't been meant for her. It was there to remind me of a part of me that had died years ago.

" You can wear it how you wish, But know this: The coldness I just saw in your eyes a few seconds ago...will ensure your survival here. Training starts at sunrise." I turned looking over the six people next to her, then glanced back over my shoulder. "Life here is no pleasure trip, unless you're fond of pain. We train to live, living only to train for our ultimate goal. The total annihilation of our enemies and the obtaining of complete mastery of all jutsu. Rest now for the sun rises early here." I returned my gaze to my Sounds 5. They seemed to vanish, making for their rooms. "Kabuto, good to see you on your feet. Escort her back to her room and I will see you both first thing in the morning. For now Lady, goodnight." I turned and paced into the garden of roses off to my right.

She gripped the headband in her hand tightly, her mind wandering as to how she would wear it. Her footsteps were silent behind the man leading her to her room. She thought of Orochimaru mentioning being fond of pain and smiled, oh he had no idea. She lifted her gaze as they passed more stone walls. They rose up stairs and soon she found herself outside the door to her room again. She didn't thank the man that led her, instead she simply brushed passed him and closed the door behind him, wishing to prove that she would not be one to trifle with simply for being new.

"Orochimaru-sama, it's me." "Come in, Kabuto. And yes Kimmimaru-kun you can come in as well. Stop hiding behind him." I smiled lightly as the duo entered my room. It was the dead of night. Most people would be slightly perturbed at such an intrusion. "Is this wise, taking her in like this. She's not the most likely candidate for our needs." "Kabuto I'm surprised. A shinobi is not talented because of their looks or even the first-hand glance at their chakra assessments. You know that better than anyone else..." "I believe what Kabuto-san is trying to say, is that we're just a bit concerned, all of us, about her ability to keep up." "Enough, come sunrise, we'll see." As the sun came up the next morning, I strolled out to the training grounds. Smiling I watched the fluid, graceful movements of the young woman. Not wanting to be seen I quickly found my favorite hiding spot.


	3. Chapter 3

I had seen the look in her eyes often enough to know that she wasn't interested in talking. At least not to someone she had just met. I knew my words would have seemed a plot at best to most who knew my name. But she was stunning. Though right now she didn't seem the least bit interested. So I thought it better to instead take a different course. "It'll be raining soon. do you have shelter?" "I don't mind getting wet," she stated quickly, flatly, not moving, or even blinking as she spoke. A sigh moved from her lips and soon, she closed her eyes, in a way hoping he would leave, but at the same time wanting him to stay. "We can't have that. Come now, a lady shouldn't get wet. Besides if you did, I would have no choice but to put you in one of my outfits until yours is dried." Over head the storm broke, and though alot of it was blocked by the trees, it wasn't long before we were both soaked to the skin. "I guess I should head back." I stood and offered my hand to you. "Please come with me. You need a place to dry off and clothes to wear until these dry out,. And I can practically hear your stomach." I let myself laugh a little as if in response to my words, her stomach growled again. "Please..."

She sighed and looked up at the sky, ignoring her stomach. After a moment, water began to run into her face, dripping from her hair. She wouldn't say anything, but natural water like this diminished her powers by making contact with her, so, to her misfortune, for the time being, she was human. She reached up and took his hand, pulling herself to her feet and looking at him with narrowed eyes. Her eyes then closed, and she nodded, "Fine..."

We headed back to the village using the cover of the trees as much as possible. When we reached the entrance I went off to the left. We reached a small gate, and I opened it with a quick jutsu. "It's the back door to my garden, and house. Now you are the only other person who knows about this place. I moved aside as the back door was opened by Kabuto. "Thank you Kabuto. Now if you would some dry clothes for the lady, and I guess for myself as well. She will be joining us for dinner. So have Tayuya prepare an extra setting at the table." Kabuto seemed to vanish before our eyes. I turned and went up a set of stairs. "The room at the end is mine. The five on this side are my Sounds Five's of course." I grinned. "Kabuto's is right here." I walked a few more steps. "You may use this one." I opened the door. "I hope to see you at dinner." Bowing I turned and headed for my own room.

She entered the room in silence, glancing around at the furnished area and the overly-decorated bed. She blinked, glancing back over her shoulder as the door closed. After a moment, she moved toward a dresser and opened it casually, finding in it a number out outfits for many different occasions. She picked through them, and came across a long black dress with a ruby-velvet collar. "Hmm..."

In my room I stripped out of my soaked clothes, folded them and put them on top of my dresser. Turning, I picked up my Jonin disguise I had used for the chunnin exams, tying on my Sound headband once finished. I then rummaged through my closet. There were very few distinguished items in the small space. But of the few there, my eyes always tracked back to one. No one, not even Kabuto knew what was in it. Picking up the small case, I walked out and shut the door behind me. Going downstairs I placed myself with my followers at the dinner table and waited for Sabor. Tayuya, knowing we had a guest had outdone herself. The food smelled incredible! My on stomach started to growl, as we all heard a door upstairs open and close, footsteps approached. My eyes drifted up to the top of the stairs. And then nearly popped out. If I had thought she was an angel before, then she was a goddess now that she had gotten the chance to clean up.

She looked down at herself blankly, never really liking the idea of getting dressed up. She held out her right arm in front of her, some lacey band-thing she had found now wrapped delicately down her forearm. She blinked, maybe she had overdone it? Ignoring her own opinions on the get-up, she made her way down the stairs, looking around at the people in the dining area and praying that they weren't vegetarians.

Snapping my attention (not to mention my eyes) away from Sabor, I turned as Tayuya and Kiddomaru began to bring the food in. They placed all of the trays on the table and then uncovered them. Steak, soups, fresh bread, and more lay before those assembled. "Tayuya, you've really outdone yourself, great job!" The others looked at me as if I were an intruder. "What's the matter with all of you? Eat." Tayuya snapped at them. "We didn't spend the day in the kitchen for all of this to go cold. If Orochimaru-sama wants to compliment on it...well it is his house. SO EAT!" She turned and took her place between Kabuto and Kimmimaru. I began to prepare a plate. Then I moved over just a bit and laid it in front of our guest. "Hope you're hungry." I smiled.

She nodded a small thank you to him and looked down at the food, feeling her stomach lurch once more as she slowly lifted a fork from the table. Examining it for a moment, she soon pressed it down onto the steak, ignoring the soup and bread completely. She lifted a large chunk of the meat to her lips and quickly wolfed it down, lashing the meat with her teeth roughly before swallowing it whole

I grinned. It was good to see that she had a healthy appetite. I began on my own steak and happily watched as the others tore through their own food. As was per usual, Kiddomaru finished first, folding his four arms contentedly across his chest. "That was better than normal Tay...damn good!" Tayuya actually had the grace to redden a little at this sudden praise from our resident spider. I turned and looked at our guest. "I hope you'll stay for awhile."

She glanced up at him as she swallowed her last piece. After a moment of silent stares, she muttered, "Well that depends, are you going to give me a choice?" "Well I'd prefer your company through the storm, at the very least. If you wish to stay longer, well my house is your house. Kabuto will see you safely to the showers if you should need to clean up after the meal and when you return I will see you in the gardens. For now, my lady, farewell." I rose and bowed to Sabor and quickly took my leave. She rose a brow, allowing her suspicion to play obviously across her face. She rose from her chair slowly and looked over toward the man that would lead her to the shower. Her hair fell down her back lightly, and she cast a quick glance at the others in the room, "Hnn.."

I knew how confused she must be but I would hold my secrets until she came outside. I sat in the back of the Garden of Sound listening to the water play lightly across the stones and flowers planted there. Kimmimaru had designed the Garden for sound as well as smell and sight. It was beautiful under the right winds, which were of course provided by the structure of the rest of the gardens various plant life. I turned my head as the door cracked open. "Tayuya?" I pondered her sudden distressed look. "It's Kabuto..." I thought for a moment. "Tell me everything." As it turned out Kabuto had seen our guest to the showers and then headed for his own room. Tayuya had been in hers coming up with new jutsu on her flute. She heard something hit the ground hard, she stuck her head out to see if it was just a couple of the boys wrestling again and saw Kabuto collapsed on his bedroom floor. She supposed he would be ok, but then she noticed he was twitching. That's when she came to get me.

She peered around the stone wall, watching him for a moment before letting herself be seen. She was in a new outfit, a more of a corset-like dress and boots. She had taken a shower, so her silvery hair was still a bit wet. She didn't say a word, just approached him.

I saw Sabor out of the corner of my eye. "Well now, that definitely suits you." I said slightly raising an eyebrow in approval at her new dress. "A moment to deal with this and then I will see to the matter at hand." I turned to Tayuya and instructed her in a particular healing jutsu. She went scurrying for Kabuto's room. I turned to Sabor and withdrew the small case. "I don't often find someone like you. It's hard enough just to find good help, much less someone I want to keep around. As I opened the box, I watched for her reaction. I knew what lay inside, my old Akatsuki ring under a hidden panel. But on top of it was a Sound head band. This is what I was offering. "Only if you wish to remain here in Otokagure..."

Having ignored the chaos around her, Sabor's silent, cold gaze swept over the ground before settling on Orochimaru. Her eyes flashed somewhat as he took out the box, but when he opened it, she could feel her face soften. She let a breath and the corner of her lips tugged up in a small smile, almost like that of a smirk. She glanced over at the other sound members, debating whether or not she'd be able to get used to them. Moments passed by agonizingly slowly before she nodded her head a bit, looking down at the ring and head band, "I can't say I would mind, and I should never decline such a...kind offer." Smiling I watched as she looked at the others. When she took the headband, I gently closed the box returning it to my kimono sleeve. I knew she was smart. That ring simply hadn't been meant for her. It was there to remind me of a part of me that had died years ago.

" You can wear it how you wish, But know this: The coldness I just saw in your eyes a few seconds ago...will ensure your survival here. Training starts at sunrise." I turned looking over the six people next to her, then glanced back over my shoulder. "Life here is no pleasure trip, unless you're fond of pain. We train to live, living only to train for our ultimate goal. The total annihilation of our enemies and the obtaining of complete mastery of all jutsu. Rest now for the sun rises early here." I returned my gaze to my Sounds 5. They seemed to vanish, making for their rooms. "Kabuto, good to see you on your feet. Escort her back to her room and I will see you both first thing in the morning. For now Lady, goodnight." I turned and paced into the garden of roses off to my right.

She gripped the headband in her hand tightly, her mind wandering as to how she would wear it. Her footsteps were silent behind the man leading her to her room. She thought of Orochimaru mentioning being fond of pain and smiled, oh he had no idea. She lifted her gaze as they passed more stone walls. They rose up stairs and soon she found herself outside the door to her room again. She didn't thank the man that led her, instead she simply brushed passed him and closed the door behind him, wishing to prove that she would not be one to trifle with simply for being new.

"Orochimaru-sama, it's me." "Come in, Kabuto. And yes Kimmimaru-kun you can come in as well. Stop hiding behind him." I smiled lightly as the duo entered my room. It was the dead of night. Most people would be slightly perturbed at such an intrusion. "Is this wise, taking her in like this. She's not the most likely candidate for our needs." "Kabuto I'm surprised. A shinobi is not talented because of their looks or even the first-hand glance at their chakra assessments. You know that better than anyone else..." "I believe what Kabuto-san is trying to say, is that we're just a bit concerned, all of us, about her ability to keep up." "Enough, come sunrise, we'll see." As the sun came up the next morning, I strolled out to the training grounds. Smiling I watched the fluid, graceful movements of the young woman. Not wanting to be seen I quickly found my favorite hiding spot.

Sabor's face was blank as usual, her eyes dull and casual as so looked around the grounds. She wore the training uniform and the new headband. The band was tied tightly around her neck like a collar, and she shifted her weight as she watched the others. She blinked as she was told to attempt a long-range attack on a dummy. Without even moving her body, her right arm shot out, and the dummy fell, tiny shards of bone having pierced through it dreadfully. Smiling to herself, she glanced at the other members.

I smiled, knowing that she promised great potential. Though I could already forsee a small problem. Kimmimaru was standing to one side, the set of his body told me he was unhappy. I made a note to seek him out later and find out what was wrong. I strode out into the open training arena to find out the opinions of the others. By the time I left to find some lunch, I was assured the Sabor was more than welcome in the group. Now for Kimmimaru. Later that nightAs it had turned out he was just insecure. He'd always believed himself to be the only one. Now here was another, and a woman at that, with very (almost dangerously similar) abilities. He wanted her to like him and for the two of them to get along. He had tried to make a good impression. Now it was her turn.

Sabor rose the next morning and stretched, she bathed, then dressed, then opened the door. She stepped out into the air and looked at the courtyard, seeing one of the other members of the group sitting alone. She tilted her head, he was the one that also used his bones. Curious, she thought, she'd never met another with her she walked toward him, her eyes flickering a bit as she never really had a gift at being social.

Kimmimaru looked as the young woman approached. Not sure of what exactly he should do, he did the thing most natural. He stood and bowed to her. Hopoing he would make a good impression he raised his eyes t her face and then smiled a little, returning to his seat after she had sat down. "hi" he said quietly. What was it Orochimaru-sama had said? Don't be shy, just listen and respond in the most natural way. Now what to talk about. It was obvious neither of them was really sociable. So he asked a more open question. "So, how did you like our methods of training?"


End file.
